


50 Ways to Leave Your Lover

by Sir_Thopas



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thopas/pseuds/Sir_Thopas
Summary: Eli can see that whatever Rush and Young had with each other it wasn't love. Love could never be so violent.





	50 Ways to Leave Your Lover

Eli tried not to stare. He really did. But how could he not when Rush was sporting the worst shiner he'd ever seen, a busted lip, and bruises that he knew – _he knew_ – were hiding just beneath his long sleeves. Nobody said anything and Rush carried on as though everything was business as usual. And that was the worst part, because it really was business as usual. How many times had this whole thing played out now? Eli could see the whole thing play out in his mind, like an old movie he had seen dozens of times.

Rush would whittle Colonel Young down with vicious barbs and insults until the Colonel was nothing more than a self-doubting wreck; angry and depressed and paranoid, always worried about what Rush would do next, asking Eli to spy on him with the Kino, wondering when the next betrayal would occur. Then there was the drinking. And of course Rush could never let it go, could never let Young have one moment of peace without him pushing. And then…

Well, everyone knew what happened next.

The evidence was right there, running up and down Rush's skin.

The next day Young would slink off, avoiding everyone so that he could wallow in his shame and self-loathing while Rush… Rush would walk into the control room bloody and bruised with his head held high, a smirk on his face, as though he had been the one to come out on top. Hell, maybe he is the winner, Eli mused darkly. The Colonel may be the one beating on Rush, but he's always the one who ends up hating himself in the morning.

Eli stole another glance at Rush, at the swollen and discolored blotches that marred his face. This could only go on for so long. One of them was going to end up dead. He could see it now: Young's continuing downward spiral pushing him into doing something stupid during a mission, something half-mad and half-suicidal, or maybe one day Rush will say the wrong thing at the wrong time and Young will snap and this time he won't be satisfied with just beating him until he's unconscious.

The radio crackled to life.

_Dr. Rush, I need to see you immediately._

Eli exchanged a look with Volker. It was Young.

Rush heaved an irritated sigh and picked up the radio. "I'm busy. Can't it wait?"

_That's an order, Rush._

Rush angrily packed away his notepad and walked out of the control room. Volker and Brody ducked their heads down as he went by, desperately trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. Eli could see the resignation and fear in their faces. Well, Eli wasn't a coward. He was tired of turning away and acting as if he hadn't see Rush's injuries or Young's haunted looks.

"Dr. Rush!" Eli called out as he ran after him.

Rush turned around and folded his arms in exasperation. "What is it, Eli?" He demanded.

"You don't…" Eli stalled, trying to think of the right words. "You don't have to go back to him. I don't- I don't understand what this thing is between the two of you, but it doesn't have to be this way."

Rush just shook his head and turned away. "I don't have time for this."

"Please, Dr. Rush, I don't want to see either of you get hurt," Eli pleaded. He just needed Rush to understand.

"What me and the Colonel do is our business," Rush snapped. "So kindly stay out of it. Now get back to work." And with that Rush stormed down the hall without so much as a backwards glance.

Eli stared after him for a second before wandering off towards his room. His laptop and equipment were already online, displaying the live Kino feeds across the screen. Eli sat down and began to search, intent on finding Rush and Young. He needed to make sure everything was going to be fine this time. His conscience wouldn't let him sleep if he didn't.

He found them in a deserted corridor and watched the pair in surprise. Rush liked to push; he was always pushing. Verbally, emotionally, even physically when he wanted… he could drive a person to the edge of a cliff and you never knew when he would give that last little push that would send them tumbling off to their deaths. But here he wasn't pushing; he was pulling back, yielding, withdrawing. Rush backed into the bulkhead as Young reached out. It wasn't brutal or cruel, but tender and loving. Eli watched as Young gently cupped his cheek and Rush trembled like he had never felt a kind touch a day in his life. Young pulled him into a kiss and Rush reached up and clung to him, holding tight.

Eli leaned back into his chair and wondered how love could be so violent.


End file.
